tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Sailor Ponies
'Ask Sailor Ponies '''is a crossover blog between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic™ and Sailor Moon™. Story Twilight Sparkle was just a normal student at high school. One day, a young, purple dragon crossed her path with a message from Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia equips Twilight with a new bracelet. When she muttered the words "Magic Prism Power", she transforms into a Guardian, a powerful being with a unique special ability. Advised that there are more of her kind out there, she is on a journey to find them all to protect Princess Cadence, the next monarch destined for the throne. With her friends by her side, the Sailor Ponies are up for any challenge that comes their way. Characters Heroes Twilight Sparkle / Sailor Magic Twilight Sparkle is a young unicorn who has a deep fascination for magic. Spending most of her youth studying and learning, she has always sought to improve herself until she's the best she can be. Like most teenaged ponies, she enjoys eating, sleeping, and eating some more. While she loves to study, she's also a big enthusiast of video games. If you can't find in the library, she may be in her room or in the arcade. Until she met Fluttershy, Twilight never had a tendency to make friends. She would often see friends as a distraction from her goal to learn more. However, through Fluttershy she realises that a true friend can be the greatest asset in learning things you may never have even sought to discover. Through her friends she has seen many exotic places, and has been told many strange and interesting tales. She values all of her friends, and loves them more than her own family/ When transformed, Twilight Sparkle's magical powers are increased, and she has access to spells that are only accessible in her second form. Most of her new powers are destructible, and can be extremely risky if not perfected. Her magic can also speed up the healing process on most wounds, and help restrain unreasonable foes without being too forceful. While Twilight Sparkle is normally level-headed, she does have a tendency to have stress attacks. During these stress attacks, Twilight can lose control over her power and can do severe damage to anyone close to her, friend or foe. You can often see these stress attacks form when her eyes shine purple and she begins to feel a terrible migraine. Her stress attacks have been known to create a blast radius of over 750m. Fluttershy / Sailor Kindness Fluttershy is a young pegasus with a kind heart and a loving compassion for her critter friends. Fluttershy spends most of her time in her home outside the borders of Ponyville. She tends to her animal friends, of whom there are many. It is often believed that she treats animals with higher regard than other ponies, but this is a merely a rumour. Fluttershy met Twilight Sparkle at her local high school, after a run in with some bullies. When Twilight bravely stood up to the bullies, Fluttershy felt wanted for the first time in her life. Since that day, they have become lifelong best friends. When transformed, Fluttershy gains control over her environment. She can produce fog to blindside her enemies, use any natural object around her as a weapon, and her stare also becomes more effective. Her stare can disorient enemies or calm down friendlies. She has been seen controlling bears, birds, even dragons are not above her will. Her sense of kindness also comes in handy when negotiating with potentially friendly neutrals. While she is normally very shy and tame, Fluttershy can be prone to anger issues. If aggrevated, she can become a very powerful threat to both friend and foe. Calming her down is a difficult task. She is also very emotional, and can take insults personally. Her animal friends and fellow Sailor Ponies are also very close to her, and she was easily become agitated when they are harmed. Rarity / Sailor Generosity Rarity is a unicorn with a passion for anything fashion. With a mother running a beauty parlour, it was almost fate that her dream would be to become a high-class fashionista. Rarity and her mother, moved to Ponyville a month before Sailor Magic came to be after a tax rise in Canterlot forced them to move to stay afloat. Rarity first encountered the Sailor Ponies at her mother's boutique, when Cadence was trying on some dresses for the Horstralian Equestria Ball. Twilight Sparkle was the unfortunate victim of Rarity's more 'experimental' fashion designs. When transformed into Sailor Generosity, Rarity is given a magical blade known as 'Kandaina'. The magical blade is known to cut through almost anything, and can only be wielded by the original owner. Rarity can also run much faster and increased strength helps her swing Kandaina without any problems. Sailor Generosity is very much a melee focused scout. Ranged weapons can easily prove her Kandaina to be useless. She can block projectiles, but only a limited amount. She's also very picky on her own style and fashion, and will have great difficulty confronting obstacles that will mess with her hair or costume. Applejack / Sailor Honesty ''To Be Added Later Rainbow Dash / Sailor Loyalty To Be Added Later ''Pinkie Pie / Sailor Laughter ''To Be Added Later Side Characters Spike the Dragon Spike is one of the last dragons alive. Seeing himself as a Lone Ranger, Spike has become a very cynical servant to the Royal Family. He spends most of his time doing extremely risky activities, using his adrenaline kicks to forget his lonesome fate. Spike was assigned to find the six guardians to protect and serve Princess Cadence. While he started caring very little for this role initially, over time, he grows into his new assignment. He often recalls it as the first time he's ever cared about something. Unlike his pony friends, Spike does not transform. He can breathe fire (for either destructive or communicative reasons), run fast, and look cool with shades on. As a cynic, Spike is prone to very cold and heartless outbursts. He has a habit of looking down on others when he's in a bad mood. Princess Cadence Princess Cadence is a young, teenaged alicorn destined for the throne. Seen as a high-value target for many agencies that would to disrupt the monarchy, she is sent to be sheltered by Twilight Sparkle™. As a member of the royal family, and future monarch, Cadence is the main focus of the Guardians' protection. She must remain under the Guardians' watch until the reigning monarchs step down. Many speculate that due to Cadence's young age, this may not happen for a while. Like Spike, Cadence does not transform. Her alicorn powers do allow her to put up a fight, but her kind-hearted nature does tend to make her feel uncomfortable with fighting. She's certainly not timid, but she prefers to find a peaceful solution, rather than a violent one. Tuxedo Mask Tuxedo Mask is a mysterious figure. Some say he works for the Guardians. Others believe he's using them for his own intentions. Either way, Tuxedo Mask has been helpful to the Guardians' quest to protect Princess Cadence. No-one knows who the man behind the mask is. No-one knows why he took up to crime fighting. All that is known is that this hero was around before the Guardians. He began research on a suspicious cult, known as the: "Negative Universe Wanders". More recently, his path has crossed with the Guardians on several occasions. Tuxedo Mask is not a super-pony. His abilities rely heavily on his stamina, quick-thinking, intelligence, and his large array of projectiles and immobilising weapons. He swears never to kill, but has gotten dangerously close sometimes. Some consider Tuxedo Mask to be the dark knight the city needs. This has been refuted, however, due to copyright reasons. Villains Changelings Changelings are creatures of metamorphic prowess. With the ability to transform into any pony they choose, they have the ability to easily disorientate their foes before striking. While they are not intelligent by themselves, as a group they are a fearce menace, and can be quite difficult to defeat. The Changelings are controlled by name disclosed due to spoilers. It is implied that this is done through magical telepathy. Rather than being spawned through a complex nest system, Changelings are very simple creatures. They live to serve those that spawn them. Category:Story blog Category:Draw blog Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Fluttershy Category:Spike Category:Changeling Category:Sailor Moon Category:Rarity Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Applejack Category:Spike the Dragon Category:Princess Cadence Category:Anime Category:Story Category:Ask